Two Halves of a Whole
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: Draco just came into his draken inheritance, while Hermione comes into her veela inheritance. Both Draken's and Veela's are beautiful, but possesive creatures who rely on their mates to survive. Can they find their mate and convince their mate to love them before their 18th birthday, or die of a broken heart? Hermione and Draco have come back to Hogwarts after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 1, blessing or a curse?

Draco screamed in agony, and what a rotten 17th birthday he was having. It felt like his whole body was on fire. Draco was on his bead thrashing around, and messing up the fine, silk bedsheets. He vaguely felt someone patting his forehead with a damp towel. He heard his mother telling him soothing words of encouragement. This unbearable pain was going on for hours, days he couldn't tell anymore. After what seemed like hours, he finally passed out from the pain, happy birthday to me.

In his dream land, he was dressed in his finest silk dress robes standing at an alter in a meadow. His hair falling loosely around his face. He looked around, and the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on was walking towards him in a white, silk wedding dress. She was adorned with expensive emerald and diamond jewelry, which Draco took pride in for buying them for her. There was a veil over her face, so Draco could not see who the woman was. She was at least a couple inches shorter than him, and she would be even more shorter than him if she took her 5 inch white heels off. Right as he was about to take the veil off her face, to see who she was, he woke up in a cold sweat.

His mother flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his body.

"Oh, Draco! Thank goodness you are alright. I was so worried" Narcissa said, her head resting on his shoulder. He looked over her shoulder and saw his father standing at the doorway. Contrary to popular beliefs, Lucius Malfoy didn't miss treat his wife or son.

Draco knew this day would come. He had been told at 11, but it wouldn't effect him until his 17th birthday. Draco was a dracken.

Drackens were rare creatures who had mates. They are usually men, but there has been some accounts of women drackens. They are beautiful creatures in human and "dragon" form. When a Dracken is protecting their mate or what they deem as 'theirs'. They have scales, all over their bodies and wings. Draco didn't know much about drackens, other than they change into 'dragons', have mates, and are beautiful.

"You will need to find your mate soon. Your dreams of your mate will become more frequent, especially when you come closer to your 18th birthday. Here are some books about Drackens. Come along Cissy, let him read the books" Lucius said as Narcissa released Draco from her death grip and walked out, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Draco looked down at the books his father gave him. There was little known about Drackens because they were very dangerous when they wanted to be.

_The Monster Book of Monsters_ by Edwards Lima

_Dragonologist_ by a collection of dragonologists.

Draco sighed, he better get reading than. He opened the first book.

_Appearances:_

_Scales - Male dracken bodies are covered with scales. The scales and resist all and every spell, except the killing curse. Scale colors vary between dark blue, dark green, sky blue, green, red, scarlet, orange, gold, white, and silver. Scales are usually only one color, but there has been a couple of cases where a male dracken has had a mixture of two color scales. _

_Wings - The male dracken wingspan range from 45 ft to 60 ft wide. They come out between the shoulder blades, and the first time they come out, it can be very painful. The wing color always matches the scale colors on the body. The wins are also covered with scales and are rough to the touch. Although, the wings feel soft to the mate of the dracken. The dracken will be able to fly with their wings, and_

_Talons - All drackens have talons. The come out of the nails of the hands and feet when the dracken feels threatened, or they feel their mate is threatened. The color of the talons and be clear, black, brown, green, or red. All talons ooze poison, and causes severe injury if someone, other than their mate, touches it. _

_Fangs - All drackens have fangs that come out of the mouth, similar to that of a vampire (page 59). They do hold venom, but is not poisonous. The venom will come out when the dracken bites their mate during intercourse. The fangs will rip out of the gums, and is extremely painful the first time._

_Mates - Every dracken has a mate, and will need to find him or her to survive. If the mate rejects the dracken, the dracken will die a slow death. The dracken will need to find their mate before their 18th birthday. The gender of the mate won't matter to the dracken, nor will the age._

Draco paled at the thought of having a male mate. Bad images flooded his mind. What if _Potter_ was his mate! Or worse, the Weasel. Or worse of all, the old coot Dumbledore. All of a sudden, being a dracken sounded awful.

_The mate will be an equal with the dracken in most ways like intelligence. If the mate dies, the dracken will die soon after. The dracken cannot live without their mate. The dracken will not be turned on by anyone else than their mate and will always be loyal, and faithful to their mate. If the mate is not happy or sad, so is the dracken. The dracken will be able to feel a little bit of their mates emotions and this connection with become stronger after they mate. The dracken will rarely refuse their mate anything and will do anything to make them happy. The mate's happiness makes the dracken happy. _

_Mating - The dracken will not feel complete until they mate. During the climax, the dracken will bite their mate and inject them with venom. The dracken will have to bite between the neck and the shoulder. Biting does not harm the mate, but will inflict extreme pleasure. _

_Jealousy - Drackens are extremely jealous and will rarely let their mate touch or talk to any other male. If the dracken is jealous, the best thing to do in this situation is to get rid of the person that is inflicting the jealousy, like another male. When the mate is found, the dracken will rarely let the mate out of their site and is very possessive. If the mate is caught with another male or is having an affair, the dracken will go into a fit of jealous rage. They will kill the person with the mate and than the dracken will slowly die of a heart ache._

_Pregnancy - The mate will get pregnant after the 1st time they consummate. The only way to prevent pregnancy are anti-pregnancy charms. Anti-pregnancy charms are rarely used in the dracken community because the dracken will want to have as many children as possible in their life-span. The mate of the dracken will cary the dracken's child for 8 months, because drackens adapt faster than normal children. A very powerful dracken will show signs of magic while still inside the womb. The mate's magic will act irregular, but not harmful, after 6 months of pregnancy, and will be back to normal after she gives birth. _

Draco soon finished his books and looked over at his clock. He decided that it was late enough to go to sleep.

Summer passed quickly enough. He didn't do much, fore he had no one to spend it with. He saw his friend Blaise for a while, but Blaise was now vacationing in Italy for the rest of August.

"Its time to wakes up master" Draco's personal elf said tugging on his sheets.

Draco groaned "Okay Mipsy", the elf in question flashed away with a snap of her fingers.

Draco groggily got up and took a fast shower. He looked up in the mirror startled. He still hasn't gotten used to his new appearance. What looked back at him looked a little like him.

His hair grew longer, at around his neck. He pulled it back into a low ponytail and slicked the top down with hair gel. He had scales too. They showed up in the shower and around 4 minutes after, they vanished. They were a pearly white. He learned a while back that even in the dirt, his scales never got dirty; and only stayed a pure white. His wings were also white, and stretched to 60 ft from his shoulder blades. His talons haven't come out yet, nor his teeth since he hadn't became so angry to a point where they were needed.

He still had no clue who his mate was! All he knew was that she was short, would match his intellect, and had brown hair.

Draco sighed, he hoped she was at Hogwarts and was in his year or at least a 6th year.

He quickly got dressed in black muggle slacks and black button up shirt. He quickly put his hair in a pony tail and gelled it back. He looked sexy if he did say so himself.

Hope you guys like it! this is my 1st dracken fic, give me reviews!


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2, What...The...FUCK!?

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does

Hermione yawned and stretched in her queen sized bed. Tomorrow, she would be going to Hogwarts, and soon after it would be her 17th birthday.

She groggly got up, stripped, and stepped into the shower. It felt nice, the hot water cascading down her back.

She was just about to brush her hair in front of her vanity mirror. Hermione looked at the mirror and screamed, her brush forgotten on the ground.

The person in the mirror wasn't her! The woman in the mirror had long chocolate, wavy, and _tamable_ hair cascading down her back. The woman's face was beautiful. The woman's eyes were a shinning blue, so clear, it looked like you were staring into a clear, blue pond. The woman's cheekbones were high on her face, and her eyes wide shinning with innocence.

Hermione looked down at her body. Her boobs had grown to a full C cup and she had curves now. She grew taller, to a standing 5 ft 7, growing at least 5 inches. Her legs were longer and silky, while her skin had paled.

Her screams had come to the attention of her parents, who were eating breakfast downstairs. Her parents came dashing into her room, looking for any danger that might lurk in their daughter's bedroom.

"What is it Hermione? Whats wrong?!" Her father asked looking worried

"Whats wrong?! Look at me!" Hermione said near hysterics.

Hermione's mother, Jean, sighed. She new this day would come.

"Hermione, sweetie, we need to talk" Jean told her daughter

Hermione sensed this was important, sat on the bed.

"Hermione, your a veela" Her father, David, said

"H-how? Im muggleborn!" Hermione said shakily

"You still are. Your grandmother was a veela squib and the gene skipped me and appeared in you" Jean said gently

"The gene would show its dominance around your birthday. Also, veela's have mates and you will need to find yours before your 18th birthday or else you will die of a broken heart" Jean added

Hermione was quiet trying to process the information she was given. She barley noticed her parents giving her a book on veelas and kissing her on her head.

"remember, Hermione, your still our daughter no matter what and we love you for who you are" Her father reminded her as he left her room.

Hermione decided to read the books on veelas **(You can skip this part if you'd like, although, if your not familiar with veela's, i dont recommend it)**

_Veela's are rare creatures who lure male and female towards them with their beauty. Veela's are unnaturally beautiful, almost as beautiful as vampires (p. 76) and drackens (p. 43). _

_A veela's attributes include pale skin or tan respectively, blue eyes or brown eyes, and silky gold, black, red, brown, and in rare cases mahogany. When angered the veela will turn into a harpy (p. 89) creature. The "harpy" has a long beak, wings covered in black feathers, and talons. The talons are quit sharp and can easily slice through a full grown male, and pointy, white fangs. These talons and fangs are used to protect their mates._

_Every veela has a mate, no matter gender or age. The veela's life will revolve protecting and loving their mate. The mate and veela can sense each other emotions. This is to ensure the veela and the mate are not harmed. The veela can sense if the mate is in trouble or hurt and vise versa. The veela's happiness occurs when the mate is happy. The veela will transmit pheromones that will arouse and pull the mate towards the veela. The mate will have to accept the veela in order for the veela to be complete. Once the mate accepts the veela, the veela will want to consummate with their chosen. When the mate and veela consummate, the veela will have to bite the mate and drink some blood. Drinking the blood will strengthen the bond between veela and mate. The veela will only have to drink the blood of their mate once. The biting will not harm the mate. This includes both male and female veelas, although male veelas are rare._

_The fangs will come out when the veela is aroused and does not hurt. They are very sharp, with no venom. The male veela's wing span will be 30 to 40 ft. The female's wingspan will be 10 to 20 ft. The talons are black and 3 inches long, and 4 inches thick. _

_If the mate rejects the veela, the veela will die a slow, painful death due to a broken heart. The Veela's beauty attracts everyone. Contrary to popular beliefs, the veela can get turned on by people other than their mates. The veela often mistakes other people as their mates, but as soon as they find their real mates, the veela will know. When the veela meets or sees their mates it feels like their whole world relays on that person._

Hermione sighed, being a veela so far sucked. Great, she could fall in love with someone who isn't her mate! This is harder than she would think.

The rest of the couple days Hermione spent alone with her parents. She was getting used to the idea of being a veela. She hoped that he or she was at Hogwarts. The thought of her mate being a girl didn't bother her that much. As long as her mate loved her and was a good person.

Hermione kissed and hugged her parents goodbye as she boarded the Hogwarts Express looking for Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

Hermione finally found them in the last compartment.

"Hey guys" Hermione said as she smiled

Ron and Harry looked stunned "Hermione is that you?" Harry asked

Ginny squealed and jumped up to hug her "Hermione you look great! What did you do? Did you use glamour charms? You have to teach me them"

Hermione laughed "Um, no, no glamour charms. This is the real me"

"You look great Mione." Harry added hugging his best freind

"Yeah Mione. You look stunning. Not that you didn't look good last year too" Ron stuttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Her and Ron decided that they would be better off as friends. No hard feelings or secret crushes.

Hermione turned serious. "I need to tell you guys something. You can't tell anyone, but I have a feeling people are going to find out anyways" Hermione mumbled the last part

Her 3 friends turned serious also. "I found out im a full veela. My grandmother was a squib veela and the gene skipped my mother. The gene just started to show near my birthday. I need to find my mate before my 18th birthday or else I'll die of a heart break. My mate can be anyone! Girl or boy!"

"Than we just have to help you find your mate." Ron said

"Its probably none of you guys because I don't feel a romantic connection around you" Hermione said

Harry secretly sighed in relief. It would be awkward if he was Hermione's mate. They were like brother and sister.

"Oh! I have to go, I am head girl this year!" Hermione said smiling.

"Congrats! I knew you would be head girl" Ginny smiled

"Who do you think the head boys is?" Harry asked

Hermione shrugged and bid them goodbye.

The head's compartment was all the way at the front of the train, so it was a big walk She had the opportunity to pass all the compartments and looking at the boys. She remembered reading that her mate will be her equal. So, he or she would be intelligent which was good.

Her mate was most likely in Ravenclaw. She finally got tot he heads compartment and she was alone.

She took out the latest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_. She didn't know how long she had been reading for, but than someone walked in.

Hermione looked up to see _him_. _He_ was beautiful and well built. Her eyes turned black from desire.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

Adrian Pucey. Practically sex on legs. This year, he would be their defense against the dark arts professor. He was a young teacher, only 2 years older than her; but she heard he was certified and highly trained. She believed he stayed neutral during the war. He was sorted into Slytherin.

Behind him was Draco Malfoy. She quietly noted that Malfoy had grown up this year, but not as grown as _professor_ Pucey. Her insides felt funny as she thought of Professor Pucey.

Silently Adrian was staring at Hermione too. Wondering how he had not noticed her beauty while still at Hogwarts. The last memory of her was when she had wild, bushy hair atop her head. She was awkward and had a boy-ish figure with no curves. Although, she always wore baggy robes so he couldn't be sure.

Hermione was blushing the way Professor Pucey was staring at her. She wasn't wearing anything faltering. Just a regular grey skirt. Although she had shortened it this year. It was 2 inches above her knee. She wore a plain white button down shirt with her red and gold tie and Gryffindor robes over it. Under her robes, she wore a thick grey v-neck jumper. She wore Mary Jane 2 inch heels. She put a charm on them, which caused them to feel like she was walking around in slippers. Her grey knee-high socks matching her skirt. Overall, her uniform hadn't changed much since she was a 1st year (**seriously look it up. I dare you**) She let her hair loose today. She was very aware of her looks. Probably just her pheromones coming out.

Draco's dracken was fuming. That was _his_ mate Pucey was ogling. HIS. Not _Pucey's._ If Draco had not taken his calming potion, he would have ripped his _professor's_ head from his body! Draco had known that Hermione was his mate as soon has he had his dream. When he saw her, his breath left his body.

She looked like a goddess. She always had, but her looks were more sharp now. Her lovely high cheekbones, wavy brown hair, lovely chocolate brown eyes. Her body had filled out too. Her breasts were straining against her school shirt. Her long silky legs were poking out of her too short skirt. The skirt was 2 inches above her knees. Draco's dracken growled. She was too exposed! Any male could see what only Draco should be able to see!

Adrian got his emotions under control and started to talk about their head duties.

"So you are both heads this year, and are expected to show house unity between the Slytherins and Gryffindors. You two will be sharing a dorm together. That will inculde 2 rooms, a joined bathroom with a bath, a small kitchen, and a small common room. As heads, you will be able to deduct and award house points and give out detentions. As heads, you are expected to use this power wisely. You have to collaborate about who will do rounds between the both of you and the perfects. Perfect meetings are to be held once or twice a month. You and the perfects are also in charge of the balls we will have. Any question?" Pucey finished.

"No professor" Hermione said in a dreamy voice. Professor Pucey gave her a charming smirk.

"No Pucey" Draco gruffed out.

"Thats _Professor _Pucey to you Malfoy." Adrian said. Malfoy narrowed his eyes.

As soon as Pucey left, Hermione turned back to normal. Wow, what is Professor Pucey was her mate? Hermione sighed, he wasn't that bad. He was handsome, smart, and intelligent. Maybe being a veela won't be so bad.

Hermione pulled out her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was quiet.

Meanwhile Draco's dracken was raving. Draco finally settled and slept the rest of the way.

Finally they arrived in a couple of hours. Hermione decided since her and Malfoy were heads, they should be civil to one another and decided to wake him up.

"Malfoy, its time to wake up" Hermione shook him on his shoulder

Malfoy moaned. "Granger" he moaned. Hermione looked taken aback.

_Why would Malfoy be moaning my name? _ Hermione thought. She removed her hand like he had burned her.

Draco had finally woken up. When Hermione touched him, he felt electricity shoot through where she touched him.

Hermione coughed lightly and stuck out her hand.

"Since we will be sharing a dorm this year and we are heads, I think we should call a truce. Call me Hermione" Hermione said waiting for him to shake her hand

"Okay Hermione. Call me Draco" Draco said shaking her hand. When they touched, they both felt electricity shoot through their hands. Hermione acted like she never felt it whilst Draco did the same. But Draco's dracken wanted to reach out and hold his mate.

Draco sighed, this was going to be a long year. Silently, Hermione thought the same.

They both rode the thestral carried wagons up to Hogwarts. Hogwarts was restored to its former glory after the war had ended. It now stood proud and beautiful.

Hermione and Draco walked into the Great Hall and sat at their respective tables.

Hermione was waved over by Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Neville. She sat between Neville and Ginny. They chatted for a little while and and 1st years were sorted. There were many new Gryffindors this year.

Dumbledore started his speech.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts. This year I remind you that no student is allowed into the Forbidden Forest without permission. All Weasley Wizard Weezes products are banned this year and no swimming in the Black Lake. Please give a hand to our two new heads, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. Lets all sing!"

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts_

_Teach us something, please,_

_Wheather we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Brin back what we've forgot,_

_Just do you best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot_

**(This song does not belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling)**

It was kind of boring without the Weasley twins to sing last in a funeral march.

"Now for a couple of parting words. Twinkle, Nitwit, Superfluous! Dig in!"

And with the conclusion of Dumbedore's speach, the food magically appeared. Hermione along with her friends pilled up their plates with the Hogwarts food.

"Come along" Professor Pucey said to Hermione and Draco. Hermione's head filled with an intoxicating scent filled her nostrils. Hermione felt her fangs grow and the need to protect whomever was the owner of that scent. Hermione bit back a growl of arousal.

Draco was walking alongside Hermione when he sensed her arousal. He smelled it. Draco hoped to God that the cause was not from _Pucey_.

Finally, they stopped at a portrait of a man and a woman. The woman looked like a girl version of Malfoy. She had long, platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. She was very beautiful and was around 5'4". She wore a red victorian dress. Next to her was a man who looked like a boy version of Hermione. He was relatively tall at around 6 ft. He had curly brown hair that fell in front of his eyes and brown eyes. He wore a green cloak.

"Hello, you two must be the new heads. I am Hades" The man who looked like Hermione said

"And I am Druella" The woman said. Hermione silently raised her eye brows at their names. Hades and Hermione? Draco and Druella? This all sounded suspicious to her.

"Hello, I am Hermione and this is Draco" Hermione introduced them both.

"Miss. Granger, the password is unity" Professor Pucey told them.

"Unity" Draco mumbled.

"Goodnight Miss. Granger." Professor Pucey said kissing Hermione's hand. Hermione blushed prettily and mumbled a thank you. Pucey winked at her and left.

Draco nearly lost it then and there. Another man was _kissing_ and _touching _his mate! But Draco didn't want to scare Hermione away, so he refrained.

Hermione followed Draco into their new dorm.

**Sorry it took so long to write, I was occupied with school.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Chapter 4

The room was beautiful! The room was a neutral cream and purple color. Hermione didn't know what she was going to do if the room was all green, red, gold, and silver. YUCK! There was their own common room with a couple of couches and 2 desks to do work on. On the far corner of the room was a book shelf. Hermione squealed inside her head at the bookcase.

Connected to the right of the common room, was a door. Curious, the two walked in. Inside was their own small kitchen with a small table and some chairs around it. There was a fridge, oven, stove, and microwave. Along the walls were some cupboards and a sink. Hermione wondered how Malfoy was going to use all these muggle tools. She looked in one of the cupboards and the inside was packed with all sorts of food! Cheetos, salsa, Oreos, chocolate, soft drinks, and more. **(Im American so...)**

Hermione and Draco walked out of the kitchen and explored their rooms. There were to sets of stairs behind the common room in a Y shape. Hermione's bedroom was to the left while Draco's was to the right. Hermione's door was purple and had 'HG' in gold. Hermione turned to see Draco's door. It was also purple with silver 'DM' on it.

Hermione walked into her new room. She gasped, it was amazing! There was a queen size four poster bed in the middle of the room. The bedsheets and pillows were cream and light purple. There was a wooden desk to do her homework to her left and a small cabinet to her immediate right. On the corner of the room was a bookshelf to put all of her books. There was also a small window and a large windowsill for her to sit. It was to the upper right of the wall and easy for her to climb up and to reach a book from her bookshelf. The window gave her an incredible view of the Hogwarts grounds.

There was another door that mirrored the door she came through from the common room. It was completely white. Curiosity gripped her and she walked in. Inside was a white tile bathroom. It had a huge bathtub with many nozzles, like the perfects bathroom. It included a couple of stain glass windows on the walls. Next to the bath was a shower. It too had many nozzles and a small ledge to put toiletries. There was also a seat inside to sit that was made of marble and apart of the shower wall. The shower seemed big enough to fit at least 3 people. There was also 3 toilets in stalls.

On the other side of the bathroom, there was another door. Hermione decided to see what was there.

Upon opening the door, she was met with Malfoy putting his stuff away. Apparently they had to share a bathroom. Draco had not yet noticed her and she decided to look around. His room was just like hers except his was darker. His sheets were green and black. The furniture was a dark oak color and polished. His walls were beige.

"Granger? What are you doing in my room?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione stuttered. "Um, sorry, but I was looking around in the bathroom and I guess that our rooms are joined together by the bathroom. I'll just be going than"

Hermione left Draco to his own accord. Hermione decided to get ready for bed, after all it was already 8 pm. She quickly dressed into her pj's which were a white tank top and some shorts.

Hermione slid into bed and quickly fell to sleep.

Draco on the other hand was just laying in bed. He was thinking about their bathroom. What would happen if he accidentally walked in on her in the shower or bathtub? He didn't know if he could hold back if that was the case. After a while Draco slipped into an uneasy slumber.

Hermione woke up bright and early. She quickly showered and dressed. She heard the rush of water indicating Draco had just gotten up and slung her book bag over her shoulder. She quietly made her way to the great hall to get some breakfast. There weren't many people there. A couple of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, one Hufflepuff, and a few Gryffindors. Hermione slid next to Ginny and pilled her plate with breakfast.

10 minutes later most students were in the Great Hall. Harry and Ron had sat next to them and started talking.

"So Hermione, have you gotten your timetable yet?" Asked Ginny.

"yup. I have

Potions with the Slytherins

Charms with the Slytherins

Astronomy with the Ravenclaws

DADA with the Slytheirns

Herbology with the Hufflepuffs

History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs

Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws

Arithmancy (**its an elective**)

and Care of Magical Creatures (**another elective)**

Earth Magic **(Its real, look it up. I DARE YOU. extra curricular subject)**

Study of Ancient Runes **(elective)"**

Ron's mouth was wide. "Wow Hermione ELEVEN OWL classes? Are you crazy?"

"No Ronald I'm not crazy thank you very much." Hermione huffed "I want to get a good job when I graduate Hogwarts and these subjects are interesting"

"Are you going to be alright handling all these subjects Hermione?" Asked Ginny and Harry quickly nodded in agreement

"Yes guys, i'll be fine. Harry what do you have?" Hermione asked changing the subject

"Um, I have.

Potions

Charms

DADA

Astronomy

Herbology

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Arithmancy

Care of Magical Creatures

How about you Ginny?" Said Harry

"I have.

Charms with the Ravenclaws

Potions with the Ravenclaws

Herbology with the Slytherins

Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs

History of Magic with the Slytherins

DADA with the Slytherins

Astronomy with the Hufflepuffs

Apparaition

Care of Magical Creatures. How 'bout you Ron?" Ginny said

"I have the same classes as Harry" Ron said looking at his timetable "except I don't have arithmancy"

Hermione checked the time.

"By guys, I have to get to class." Hermione said getting up from the table

"Bye" The chorused

Hermione made her way to potions, when she got there it was only her, Malfoy, and Zabini.

Hermione sat in the front, whilst Malfoy and Zabini sat together in the back.

While Hermione was setting up, the two boys were talking quietly. Hermione was too occupied to notice though.

"Are you sure" asked Zabini in a whisper.

"Im positive! When Pucey was flirting with her I wanted to rip his throat out! I swear if he ever does that again I will kill him!" Draco seethed. His fangs were showing and his eyes were turning darker.

"Calm down mate. Maybe if we tell Pucey your situation he'll back off?" Zabini suggested weekly. Blaise knew Draco was a dracken. Zabini's father, he didn't know which one since his mother was basically a gold digger but would never admit that out loud since he loved her, was a vampire. That made Zabini unnaturally beautiful and lived longer than the average human _and _wizard. So he would probably live to a healthy 500 years or longer. Zabini didn't have a mate nor did he have fangs or suck blood, like a regular vampire.

Draco snorted, that was highly unlikely. "You know Pucey, he would love to see me suffer" Zabini had to agree because it was true.

"Well, you sure did choose a good wife. She's hot this year" Blaise commented

Draco growled and made a move to choke him.

"Calm down! Im just joking!" Blaise said in defense, a little fear in his voice.

"Are you saying she's _ugly_?" Draco growled getting angrier. Students started to flow into the class room, but Draco and Blaise were still unnoticed.

"NO! um, I-i, Im going to stop talking" Blaise decided

"Nice choice Zabini" Draco spat his last name. He (Draco )sighed "Sorry mate, I just get so defensive about her and I can't help it"

"Its fine, I understand" Blaise said. Snape choose that moment to dramatically sweep into the class room.

"This couple of months we will be making 2 potions with partners" Snape drawled. The class looked hopeful. Maybe this year they would be able to pick their own partners.

"I will be choosing these partners and you will be working with them for the rest of the year" Snape said enjoying the faces of his students deflating.

"Potter and Parkinson" Harry made a face and Pansy glared at the potion master in protest.

"Farley and Patil" Gemma and Parvarti glared at each other.

"Weasley and Goyle" Ron sighed in defeat. He's going to get Troll in potions this year!

"Zabini and Greengrass" Blaise winked at Daphne and she blushed in return.

"Thomas and Finnegan" The two boys high fived

"Longbottom and Nott" Theo looked so mad

"Malfoy and Granger" Malfoy almost smiled he was so happy. Hermione looked neutral.

"We will be making a beautification potion. Who can tell me what it does?" Snape asked. Hermione waved her hand in the air.

"Other than Miss. Granger. PUT you hand down you insufferable know-it-all" Snape sneered. Hermione looked down, her face as red as a tomato. All the Slytherins were laughing at her! She was about to cry but refused to do so because she didn't want to give Professor Snape that satisfaction.

Draco snarled loudly. Hermione looked up with questioning eyes. He looked beautiful. There was a whisper of white scales across his cheeks. His eyes were pitch black and pearly white fangs poked out of his red lips.

Everyone else looked scared. Hermione on the other hand was in a dream like trance. She leaned towards him to touch his face. Draco seemed to enjoy this and pushed his face into her touch.

Hermione gently touched his scales on his face and traced her finger across his fangs. Draco was becoming more aroused. Bus SNAPE had to ruin bonding time between the two.

He loudly cleared his throat and kept talking. That pulled out Hermione of her trance and she blushed. She was trying to ignore Draco boring holes into her head.

_Why did she react that way towards Malfoy?_

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS IVE GOTTEN! Thats what keeps me motivated to keep writing. **


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

chapter 5

"Beautification potion is used for make the drinker more beautiful looking. Created by Sacharissa Tugwood. You and your partner will be making this potion and both will drink it! The other potion you will be making is Hate Potion." Snape said with his velvety voice. "Who can tell me what hate potion does?"

Hermione again raised her hand, but with less enthusiasm.

"Miss. Granger" Snape said, not wanting another outburst from Draco.

"Hate potion is a potion that reveals the worst traits and habits of a particular person to the drinker. Hate potion is the opposite of a love potion. A love potion can undo the hate potions effects."

Snape nodded. "start"

Everyone went to get their ingredients.

"Ill go get the potion ingredients okay?" Hermione asked a little awkwardly. Draco nodded.

Hermione still felt funny. She unknowingly pumped out her pheromones. The scent called to all males within a 5 meter radius. All the boys in the class stopped what they were doing.

They all wanted to know where the scent was coming from. They all practically ran to Hermione. Snape was affected but trying to stop the pull. He was slowly walking towards her with a funny look on his face.

Hermione squeaked in fear as she saw all the boys going towards her. They started to scream at her.

"I once flew my broom to Mars!" said one

"Thats nothing! I once flew my broom to Pluto!" said another

"I am the richest wizard alive!"

"I am the smartest person in the whole world!"

Hermione was so frightened. What was she supposed to do. They were trying to grab at her and her clothing.

Draco was so enraged other males was touching her. His full form took effect. He was now covered in white scales, muscles rippling. His wings jutted out knocking a couple of blokes over, but he couldn't care less. His fangs poking out and dripping with saliva.

He made a run at her. Knocking all the males out of the way. Including Snape. He snarled and growled. He vowed than and there that if any other male touched her, _including_ Pucey, even though Pucey wasn't there at the moment, he would kill them. Draco grabbed Hermione and blocked her off to all the males with his wings.

During this whole thing, the girls were stumped. It wasn't until Parvarti left and gotten Professor McGonagall did everything start to settledown.

Somehow she got everything under control. Hermione and Draco were sent to the infirmary since Hermione passed out from shock and fear and Draco refused to leave her side.

All the boys were fine after Hermione was out of range. They all turned back to normal, but were slightly confused and very embarrassed; especially Harry and Ron.

Snape too was very embarrassed. He was _attracted_ to _Hermione Granger_! The _know-it-all._

Hermione woke up in a soft bed with a weight next to her. Draco?

"MY MATE. _mine_" A deep voice growled, that sent shivers up her spine.

"Draco?" Hermione moaned. She looked over. He was amazing! He had white scales all over his body and huge wings. His eyes were cat like, with green slits. He had long sharp nails and teeth. His scales were soft to the touch.

"What are you?" Hermione asked weekly

"a dracken and you are my mate" Draco said kissing her neck. "And what, my dear, are you?"

"What makes you think I'm anything but human?" Hermione asked coolly.

Draco's grip on her tightened so it was almost painful "Don't lie to me! I can smell the blood in your veins and they are different from others" he growled

"fine, I'm a veela." Hermione said hesitantly.

"That means you have a mate" Draco said

"Yes, are you my mate?" Hermione asked

"I would hope so. Because you are my mate" Draco said, he was surprised Hermione had been taking the information well.

"Oh. Are there any books on drackens?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco smiled, a real genuine smile that threw Hermione off guard. "Yes, I have a couple of books from my library that I can lend to you"

"That would be wonderful!" Hermione said hugging him. Draco's dracken was bursting with joy. His mate accepted him and was hugging him.

"Do you know anybody else who isn't human?" Hermione asked. She was curious because she had some theories of her own.

"Yes a couple. Blaise Zabini is half-vampire. He has the looks of a vampire, but no sharp teeth, doesn't have to drink blood, and does not have a mate. His father was a full vampire" Draco told her

"And are you sure he doesn't mind you telling me" Hermione asked

Draco nodded "I'm positive. Marcus Flint was a quarter troll, but I think everyone knew that. Seamus Finnegan is a gypsy. Luna Lovegood is also a veela. I know for a fact a couple of 1st years are also veelas. And I'm the only dracken a this school."

"Wow. But I don't think your the only dracken at this school" Hermione said. Draco cocked his head, which Hermione thought was adorable.

"I think Professor Pucey is also a dracken" Hermione said looking thoughtful. Draco felt a surge of jealousy course through his veins. He didn't want her to _think _about Pucey or waste a breath on him either!

"Speaking of Pucey, I don't want you anywhere _near_ him! Your are _mine_!" Draco all but growled, his eyes turning pitch black.

"I very well can't not spend time with him. He is the DADA professor for goodness sake!" Hermione said. Draco growled.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't spend any time alone with him" Hermione said rolling her eyes. Drackens were even more possessive than veelas!

"I also don't want you with that whore Parkinson or the Greengrass sisters" Hermione said bluntly.

"Done" Draco said smirking kissing her all over. Draco and his dracken were overjoyed she was as possessive over him like he was to her.

The two heard a slight cough. Draco wasn't happy with the intrusion and started to growl, Hermione shushed him before anything could happen.

"I'm glad your feeling better Miss. Granger" said Madam Pomfrey

"Yes, I have been feeling much better" Hermione said

"Here, take this potion and off to class you go" Madam Pomfrey said handing her a potion. It was the draught of peace and was emitting silver smoke. Hermione chugged it down with a sour look on her face. Her and Draco soon left the infirmary to their next class.

"What class do you have?" Hermione asked

"Charms. You?" Draco asked hoping they had the same class together. He didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Me too" Hermione said beaming. Her pupils becoming dilated. Draco kissed her soundly and off they went to their next class.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

disclaimer i do not own Harry Potter

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand to charms. They decided Hermione could sit with her friends so long as they didn't touch her and Draco would sit on the other table next to her. Hermione also told him he could sit with anyone except any girls but her. Draco beamed and agreed whole heartedly.

Hermione took a seat next to Harry who was next to Ron. Draco was on the other table next to her sitting next to Blaise and Theo.

"Sorry about potions Hermione. We didn't mean to act that way. Your like our sister for goodness sake!" Harry said, Ron nodded with a blush rising up his neck.

"Its okay you guys, you couldn't help it. It was just my veela charms. It pulls any male within a 5 mile radius to me" Hermione said glumly. Harry and Ron weren't able to respond because Professor Flitwick started teaching.

"Today class, we will be learning a new. The glamour charm, can anyone tell me about it?" He asked. Hermione immediately raised her hand.

"Miss. Granger" Flitwick said calling on Hermione.

"A glamour charm is used to change one's appearance for 24 hours or less. A glamour charm will begin to irritate the wearer if it is worn after 24 hours." Hermione said confidently. Draco was so proud of his mate, she was so smart.

"Well done! 5 points to Gryffindor. We will be practicing the glamour charm today with a partner which I will chose. Mr. Nott and Mr. Zabini." The two boys smirked at each other

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Goyle" Harry made a face of despair

"Miss. Parkinson and Mr. Weasley" Ron made a gagging sound and Pansy glared at Ron.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Greengrass" Draco made a face. Hermione was trying to control her jealousy. Her eyes were turning black and her fangs were coming out. Draco was quick to sooth her and soon Hermione was purring in content.

"Mr. Jordan and Mr. Longbottom" Neville was relieved, at least he wasn't paired with a Slytherin

"Mr. Crabbe and Miss. Abott" Hannah was horrified.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Finnegan" Hermione smiled, at least her and Seamus were friends. Draco was very unhappy. He swore internally that if Finnegan laid a hand on her he would rip him to shreds.

"Okay get going. I will call you back in 10 minutes to preform the charm in front of the class. I will tell you what you should look like" Professor Flitwick said.

Hermione moved to sit next to Seamus while keeping an eye on Draco to make sure that Greengrass whore kept her hands to herself.

"Okay, what do you want to look like?" Hermione asked

"Um, green hair, Yellow eyes, 6"3, tan, and another arm!" Seamus said.

"Okay..." Hermione casted the charm and Seamus looked exactly what he described.

"cool!" He exclaimed "What do you want to look like?"

"Short, red hair, 5'11, kind of pointed nose, green eyes, and small feet" Hermione said thinking about Columbia from the 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'.

It took a couple of tries, but he finally managed to get it right. She conjured a mirror to look at herself. She looked amazing! But she much rather liked her original look.

Draco was having a hard time with Daphne. She tries to bat her lashes at him and flirt. If Hermione caught wind of this, she would rip Daphne's head off. Speaking of Hermione, that gypsy better keep his hands and eyes to himself.

"What do you want to look like?" Draco drawled in a bored tone. He much rather be partnered with Hermione than this skank.

"Long blonde hair; big, blue eyes; E cup boobs; and bigger curves than I already have" Daphne said fluttering her eye lashes. She might think it was cute but to him it looked like there was something caught in her eyes and she was trying to blink to get it out.

"Okay" Draco muttered. He was about to make her look the way she wanted, but he got a wicked idea. Even if he did make her look the way she wanted, she still wouldn't be appealing.

He casted the smell and tried not to laugh. He made her hideous! She had A cups (**no offense to girls who have A cups its okay)**, zits everywhere (**also no offense to those who have acne...wait no, get over it**), was just plain ugly!

Daphne smiled, she truly thought she looked good.

"How do I look Draco?" She asked in what she assumed was a seductive voice.

"good" He said trying to stifle a laugh "Give me curly blonde hair, grey eyes, and some freckles over my nose" He said thinking about what his and Hermione's children would look like.

She casted it and he conjured a mirror. His eyes were wide, he looked like the perfect combination of him and Hermione. He smiled so wide he thought his face would stay that way. He hide it though, he had a reputation to uphold!

"Okay everyone time is up. Up first is Mr. Potter and Mr. Goyle" the tiny professor said.

Harry trudged in front of the class with Goyle behind him.

"Okay boys. Mr. Potter will have blue hair and brown eyes." Said the professor.

Goyle attempted to cast the spell, but ended up making Harry 3 ft tall. A quick charm from Flitwick quickly fixed that and Slytherin lost 1 point.

Draco droned out the rest of the presentations and jumped a little when his and Daphne's names were called.

"Okay Mr. Malfoy. Give Miss. Greengrass blue hair and yellow eyes" he said.

Draco casted the charm and Daphne had blue hair and yellow eyes

"Well done Mr. Malfoy!" the Professor squeaked "5 points to Slytherin" Draco smirked

"Miss. Greengrass, give Mr. Malfoy brown hair and green eyes"

Daphne casted the charm perfectly, much to Hermione's displeasure. She was hoping Daphne would mess up the spell. Professor Flitwick awarded Slytherin with 5 more points.

Finally it was Hermione and Seamus's turn.

"Miss. Granger turn Mr. Finneagan into 7 ft tall with grey hair and hazel eyes" Professor Fltiwick said giving Hermione a more challenging one.

She casted the charm and Seamus was towering over her with grey hair and hazel eyes.

"Well done Miss. Granger! 10 points to Gryffindor" He said "Mr. Finnegan, give Miss. Granger straight, blonde hair, and grey eyes"

Seamus casted the charm and she looked like Draco. Draco smirked.

"Good! 5 points to Gryffindor"

The day dragged on and before she knew it, it was time for defense against the dark arts. Draco walked her to the class making sure she knew not to get let Pucey touch her. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed him as he went to his class.

Draco's dracken whimpered at the absence of his mate. His dracken also hated the fact she was with Pucey. Draco quietly reminded himself he would see her soon.

"Today class, we will be learning about veelas" Professor Pucey said, Hermione sucked in a breath and her eyes widened.

"Does anyone know anything about veelas?" Pucey said. Hermione didn't raise her hand.

"No one? Well than. Veelas are beautiful creatures. They mate for life and if they don't find their mate by their 18th birthday. The veela will do anything to protect their mate and keep them content. In order to protect their mate, veelas turn into harpy-like creatures. They have beaks and claws and wings. In fact," He started. Hermione hoped to God or anybody out there he wouldn't make her an example. All the professors knew about her condition and were ready with a special potion in case she had any outbursts.

"We have a veela in this very class." He said. The class started whispering.

"It is..."

**LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD WRITE MORE!**


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter

Hermione's mind was racing, her heart was pumping, did it suddenly get hot in here? _That jackass better not give away her secret! I swear I will _kill _him than I will send Draco on him!_

"...me" Professor Pucey said, although he smirked at Hermione and no one noticed. That smirk conveyed that he knew he secret. Giggling and whispering spread throughout the class. Girls were giggling and batting their eyes at him. The boys were muttering and rolling their eyes.

"Now settle down. I'm only 1/4th veela. I'm rare, for I do not need a mate" Professor Pucey said flashing the girls a smirk.

"Now off of veelas, because I've changed my mind, and onto a new charm. I know this isn't charms, but it will help protect you against dementors. It is the patronus charm. Now who can tell me about dementors?" The professor said

Hermione eagerly raised her hand, Pucey called on her "Dementors are non-beings and dark creatures. They feed off of human happiness and causes depression and despair to people close by. They can also consume a human soul leaving the person a cold empty shell, but still alive. They can be defeated by the patronus charm." Hermione finished

"20 points to Gryffindor" Pucey said smirking at her.

"Now onto the patronus charm, the incantation is _expecto patronum_. You have to think of a strong happy thought in order to produce a patronus. Some patronus's may be the same because the happiest memory would be about that person. Okay repeat after me: _expecto patronum_." Pucey said as everyone repeated him.

"Good now 5 minutes of practice and everyone will be brought up to the class and will produce a patronus." He said walking over to his desk to grade papers.

Hermione was already able to produce a patronus. She lazily produced her otter who went to play with Harry's buck.

Finally the 5 minutes passed.

"Okay everyone sit down and I will call you up" He said

"Miss. Granger" he called purring her name almost.

Hermione walked up ignoring the look her professor was giving her.

_'Expecto patronum'_ Hermione said. Her otter swimming in the air

"good job, 5 points to Gryffindor" he said dismissing her.

"Mr. Nott" Adrian said to his former mate **(friend, not mate mate)**

Theo walked up confidently. His patronus was a fox.

Everyone else was called up and soon enough class was over. Hermione walked out and Draco was standing at the door.

"How did you get here so fast? Did you run?" Hermione asked, touched he was waiting for her.

He smirked "I flew with my wings" Hermione smiled. UGH her mate was turning her into goo. She felt like she wasn't in control much whenever he was around. She felt like she would do anything he said if he asked her to. Unknowingly to her, Draco felt the same.

He put his arm around her staking his claim for all the males walking out of class to know that she was off limits. Harry and Ron were about to ask her what Malfoy was doing, but it dawned on them. Ron looked mad, than Harry said something to him and he looked defeated. Harry smiled and waved at her as Draco dragged her to her next class.

"I missed you" Draco said, he brought his face down and nuzzled her hair. He kissed her along her jaw and neck.

Hermione moaned "Draco we have to stop, we can't be late to class"

"To hell with class. I have to mate _now_! To let others know your taken. Your _mine_! My _mate_, no one else!" Draco growled

"we can do this later. Tonight, I don't know if I can take it if we aren't mated after a while" Hermione said clinging to him.

Finally, Hermione managed to convince him this could happen later.

The rest of the day flew by and next thing Hermione knew, it was dinner. Her and Draco were talking in an alcove.

"You will sit with me at the Slytherin table" Draco said very serious

"No, the Slytherins hate me. Besides, I'd rather you sit with me at the Gryffindor table" Hermione said not going to give in, her stubborness kicking in.

"I don't want to sit with those Gryffindorks!" Draco said narrowing his eyes

"I'll have you know _I'm_ also one of those Gryffindorks! And I do not want to sit with the Slytheirns. So you can sit with the Slytherins and I'll sit with the Gryffindors!" Hermione glared and walked into the great hall without waiting for an answer. It killed her inside to do that, he was her mate after all.

Draco sighed in defeat and sadness, his mate was mad at him! He moped into the great hall, seeking out Hermione as he did so. She sat next to the Irish gypsy and that clumsy oaf Longbottom. He growled, males were near his mate. His eyes turning black and his fangs coming out, but he forced himself to keep under control.

He sat next to Blaise and Pansy and violently ate his mashed potatoes. Pansy was harping about some other girl in his ear, but he just ignored her.

Just than the post came in. His owl, Loki** (I 3 Tom Hiddleston)**, came in carrying the daily prophet.

**_DREADED FENRIR GREYBACK HAS ESCAPED AZKABAN_**

**_ PRISON! LAST SEEN NEAR SCOTLAND_**

_Aurors are baffled as to how the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, broke out of Azkaban Prison. He had been imprisoned for war crimes during the Second War with Voldemort. The cell has been covered in scratch marks and words like: _Mudblood, claim, mate, skin, kill, Potter. _So this reporter guesses he is after Mr. Potter! _

Draco felt sick and red no more, he hated Greyback when he was residing at his family manor. He smelled, always had bugs in his hair, and was kind of scary. Also, he was going to claim Potter as his mate!

Hermione had just gotten the daily prophet too. She was so worried. Mudblood, claim, mate, skin. The words were imprinted in her mind and she shivered. Most people thought it was Harry who Greyback wanted to mate with, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry knew that it was her.

Draco felt the distress on his mate and strode to the Gryffindor table. He lead her out of the great hall and back to their dorms.

**SORRY ITS A LITTLE SHORT, SCHOOL AND ALL**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter

Draco held Hermione bridal style to their rooms. She weighed almost nothing to him.

He said the password and walked her up to her dorm and placed her in the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked softly, cuddling his mate.

Hermione sniffed "Greyback is coming after me" Draco growled at the thought of Greyback hurting his sweet mate. He held his mate closer to him.

"Its not me I'm worried about. Its you" Hermione sniffed rolling over so they were facing each other. Draco was confused

"Why me?" Draco asked, his face scrunched up in confusion which Hermione thought was adorable.

"He will go through nothing to get me and since you are always with me, he will kill you too" Hermione said tears coming out of her eyes. She wasn't usually this moody, but her and her veela were so scared of the thought of her mate getting hurt or killed because of her.

"He will have to go against a full blown dracken. I don't think he could kill me" Draco said cockily

"But he is a werewolf and he is older than you and he does have a pack of werewolves" Hermione said sniffling.

"And I just can lose you" Hermione cried hugging him around the waist.

"You won't. And I will never let Greyback touch you!" Draco said kissing her soundly.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone else. Please don't tell anyone" Hermione said with worry in her eyes. Draco nodded.

"When Harry, Ron, and I were searching for horcruxes, snatchers came. One of those snatchers was Greyback." Draco didn't like where this story was going "He took a special liking to me! He said, when the war was over, he was going to take me to his pack and make me his mate" (**I am going to make a Hermione/Fenrir fic because I really like those and I think there needs to be more. It gave me an idea to do one when I was reading an awesome one! Tell me if i should ) **

Draco snarled, his eyes becoming darker and scales becoming more prominent. "your _mine_! _ my_ mate! _Not_ his! I will kill him if he touches you!" He held her tighter and rubbed his arousal against her pelvis to make the fact that she was his clear.

Hermione blushed "And your mine. After he brought me to your manor-"

Draco cut her off "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I was a weak and I could never stick up for myself" Draco said pained at the memory of her getting tortured and him not helping.

Hermione kissed him," I forgave you a long time ago. After your aunt tortured me she gave me to him. He was a-about to r-rape me" Hermione said bursting into tears

Draco held her and kissed away her tears waiting for her to continue. He rationalized that if he acted possessive, it would help anything. But inside his dracken was raging. Another man was about to _rape_ his _mate_! He should kill Greyback!

"He didn't though, Harry and Ron came just in time. He was about to bite me and make me his! If he had bitten me, I would have become a werewolf and his mate. My veela would have not power over him and would think that he was my mate. I would have become the alpha female of his pack!" Hermione said.

"He's coming for me to mate with me" Hermione sniffed

Draco growled "That means we have to mate now!" Hermione rolled on top of him

"Yes" She replied

"Are you a virgin?" Draco asked

"No" she said.

"WHO?!" Draco snarled

"Ron" Hermione replied, waiting for the outburst "But only once! When we were dating. We broke up soon after. He made me do all the work! And I personally like to be submissive in the bedroom" Hermione blushed

"I will kill the Weasl!" Draco growled, but secretly liking Hermione being submissive during sex.

"Don't! What if I killed every woman you slept with?" Hermione accused

Draco was quiet. "Thats what I thought" Hermione said

"less talk, more do" Draco said, kissing her with passion, which Hermione greedily returned

~ I'm not going into detail, needless to say, they were both satisfied ~

Hermione woke up with a bright light streaming in her face. Last night's activities coming back to her. She touched the bite mark Draco gave her the night before. It sent shivers throughout her body.

She looked next to her at a sleeping Draco. He had the same mark. Bother marks were located in the space between the shoulder and the neck.

Draco rolled her and pulled her on top of him. He was already hard!

After, they had morning love making session, Hermione decided it was time to wake up.

"Its time to get up Draco" Hermione said kissing along his jaw.

"Can't we just stay in bed?" Draco asked sleepily holding onto her naked waste.

"No, we have to get breakfast. And than I have to go to Hogsmeade to get some books" Hermione said

"Can't you go tomorrow?" Draco asked tracing patterns on her hip.

"No because we have a meeting with McGonnagall about planning the Haloween ball tomorrow" Hermione reminded him

Draco sighed "Fine" Hermione kissed him and went to go take a shower.

As she was walking out, Draco was enjoying the view.

~ line break ~

Finally, they were both ready.

"Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade with me today?" Hermione asked as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"Sadly no, I have to meet with Slughorn about potions" Draco said.

"You aren't upset I will go with Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow

"Not really. I can feel your emotions through our bond, which doesn't make me worry too much" Draco said as they arrived in the great hall.

They went their separate ways. Hermione sat between Ron and Neville with Harry and Ginny and Luna across from her.

Draco tried to keep his emotions under control and (**I'm sorry, this is really random but what do you think of making a story centered on 2 vampires meeting after so long. I got the idea from watching the trailer of Only Lovers Left Behind, the trailer made no sense but it was amazing! I might do that, tell me if i should) **

concentrated on not ripping the 2 boys's throats out. He took a seat between Blaise and Pansy. Theo and Goyle across from him.

Hermione and her friends were talking in hushed whispers.

"Whats with you and Malfoy!?" Ron asked in a loud whisper, they didn't want anyone hearing.

"He is my mate" Hermione said, her eyes coming out of focus thinking of her beloved mate.

"Hermione snap out of it!" Ron said

"sorry. But yes he is my mate" she repeated

"Oh! Malfoy is quite a catch!" Ginny said

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed

"Oh calm down Ron" Ginny said rolling her eyes

"Its okay. But if he treats you badly I will kill him!" Harry said ignoring Ginny. Ron, Ginny, and Neville readily agreed.

Hermione changed the topic "What do you think of Greyback escaping?" Hermione asked

"I hope aurors catch him soon" Neville said eating his toast

"Greyback is a real bastard!" Ron said.

"yes he is" Harry said

"Are you guys going to Hogsmeade today?" Ginny asked

"yes, I'm searching for nargles with Neville today" Luna said dreamily, Neville's face becoming red and agreed.

"Yes I have to go to Tomes an Scrolls to get some books, Scrivenshaft's for quills, and Honeydukes." Hermione said

"Ron and I are going to Zonko's Joke Shop (not WWW, because that is in Diagon Alley)

"I have to go to Gladrags Wizardwear to get some new robes, Potage's Cauldron Shop, and Honeydukes. Maybe at 5 we can all meet up at the Three Broomsticks?" Ginny suggested and everyone agreed

Just than, Hermione looked up to see something she didn't like very much.

**give a review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

"Hey man, where were you last night after dinner. After you took Granger out of the great hall?" Asked Theo

"None of your business Nott" Draco snapped

"woah man, I was just asking" Theo said, but was cut off by Pansy's screeching

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me today Drakey?" Pansy said, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard.

"No" Draco said annoyed. Blaise and Theo were trying not to laugh.

"Why not Drakey? Maybe later you can show me your new dorm" Pansy said trying to be seductive

"No, why don't you ask Blaise or Theo?" Draco suggested eating his food violently his eyes trained on Hermione.

"don't you put that evil on me!" Blaise exclaimed, eyes wide

"But I don't want to go with Theo or Blaise. I want to go with you" Pansy said pouting

"well I don't want to go with you" Draco said moodily.

"maybe this will convince you" Pansy said and kissed him, her hand going to his groin.

Draco was caught off guard. She kissed him mid-bite when he just shoved his food in his mouth. That meant they were sharing eggs between their mouths! Someone ripped her off of him. Hermione!

"Listen here Parkinson. If you ever touch Draco again I will rip your throat out!" Hermione threatened. She yanked her off of Draco by her hair. While Draco was coughing and spitting eggs out of his mouth. Good thing there were not many people in the Great Hall because many had left to go to Hogsmeade.

Only Ginny, Her, Harry, Ron, Neville, and Luna were at the Gryffindor table. And only 2 Hufflepuffs and Luna was the only Ravenclaw.

"who are you to tell me what to do Mudblood?!" Pansy said seething even though Hermione had a tight grip on her hair and her wrists and was only getting tighter.

"Hermione let go, she's not worth it" Draco said kissing her bite mark. Drackens and veela's have to mark their mate during intercourse.

"she kissed you!" Hermione seethed

"And it won't happen again" Draco said hugging her around the waste.

"Promise?" Hermione said sounding sad.

"I swear" Draco said. Hermione let go of Pansy and promptly left the Great Hall. With Draco close behind.

Hermione had fled to the library. Draco followed her scent there

"Whats wrong love?" Draco asked hugging Hermione to him

"I was going to kill her! And you were kissing another woman!" Hermione said crying, she seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Don't worry about it. And I didn't want her to kiss me. The only woman I want to kiss is you" Draco said kissing her.

Hermione sniffed and kissed him back. "I have to go to Hogsmeade now. Love you" She said quickly

"I love you too" Draco said kissing her with a passion.

Finally Hermione made her way to Hogsmeade. She had bought the newest edition of _Hogwarts: A History_, _Blood Brothers: My Life Among The Vampires_, and _Enchanted Encounters. _

She made her way to Schrivenshaft's Quills. Walking into the shop, the scent of ink and parchment papers.

She walked along the many rows of quills, parchment, and ink. Hermione purchased rainbow ink for fun, a blue quill, some more parchment papers, and a purple quill.

As she walked out of the shop, Hogsmeade seemed suspiciously quiet and empty. Usually there were wizards and witches walking and talking, but there weren't a lot of people around.

Hermione just shrugged it off. All of a sudden, out of nowhere a man came and grabbed her; and appararted out. Hermione was nocked out after apparating.

Draco sat with Slughorn glumly. His mate was in Hogsmeade and he was in the dungeons with Slughorn. The man was talking about something and Draco wasn't listening.

Thats when he felt it. A dull pain and intense fear. His mate. His eyes were wide and ablaze.

"Sorry Professor, but I have to go now!" Draco said urgently

"w-what? Well, oaky Mr. Malfoy, but come back later" Slughorn said looking alarmed.

Draco sprinted out of the room as fast as he could and out to Hogsmeade. Breathing heavily, he saw it was empty.

Draco's self control was slowly slipping aw=ay. His dracken was taking control. He smelled his mate's scent was lingering, telling him she was here. Someone kidnapped her.

Greyback instantly came to mind. _That werewolf bastard! My mate, my mate taken by that thing! _Draco thought in disgust. _I will kill him! _Draco's head whipped around searching for any traces of his mate.

Draco quickly ran back to the castle; and basically flew to Dumbledore's office. He ripped the door open, not waiting for a call to enter.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk eating a lemon drop reading _The Daily Prophet. _

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you would visit me. What can I do for you?" Asked Dumbldore, looking unsurprised.

"My mate is missing. Someone took her!" Draco growled, eyes turning black; claws coming out.

"It seems so" Dumbledore said walking over to the fireplace.

He threw some floo powder into the fireplace and stuck his head in "Severus, is seems as if Mr. Malfoy's mate has gone missing, please contact the other professors to come up to my office soon. With the potion" Dumbledore said taking his head out of the fireplace.

"We need to find her _now_!" Draco snarled, getting angrier. What was most worrying was that he no longer felt the bond between them. No longer could he feel her emotions.

"We will Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said as the professors walked in.

Hermione groaned, just waking up. Her muscles ached and her head hurt; but other than that, she felt fine.

"wake up Hermione" said a deep masculine voice.

"where am I?" Hermione demanded, as soon as she sat up and the room stopped spinning.

"ah, ah, ah, thats my secret isn't it?" the man said.

"Draco will find me!" Hermione growled

"I wouldn't count on it" he said.

"Can I fuck her now?!" asked a man's voice. Hermione shuddered at the thought.

"not yet!" The masculine voice commanded "sweet dreams Hermione"

Hermione suddenly felt very sleepy. She tried hard to fight the sleepiness, but soon darkness consumed her and she feel into a deep slumber.

**HEY! sorry it took so long to update! i had play practice this week from 3:30 to 8!**


End file.
